Una dificil decision tomada
by judy-andersen
Summary: Despues de 7 años Goenji vuelve a ver al chico que amo mas que a nada, pero ahora tiene una responsabilidad que asumir, ¿Que decision tomara ahora que las cosas comienzan a complicarse?. KazeXGoenXFubu  Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Flash back.

En uno de los múltiples salones de la secundaria Raimon, todos los alumnos se encontraban platicando, ya que el profesor no estaba, unos estaban parados o cerca del lugar de un amigo, todos excepto uno, un peli-crema de ojos café oscuro se encontraba en su asiento con la mirada con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, hasta que…

-¿Goenji-kun?- se escucho una dulce voz, la cual logro que Shuuya Goenji, volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa Fubuki?- le pregunto a un chico muy lindo, era un poco más bajo que el, su cabello era de un color platinado, su piel era blanca, casi del color de la nieve y tenía unos tristes pero hermosos ojos verde-grisáceos.

-Eso es lo que quería preguntarte- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza, mientras Goenji lo miraba confundido- ¿Te hice algo malo, Goenji-kun?-pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Qué?, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió casi gritando ante tal pregunta por parte del peli-plata.

-Bueno es que ciento que me has estado evitando últimamente- dijo al momento de levantar la cabeza, dejando ver un pequeño, pero adorable sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

Al verlo así un notorio sonrojo se instalo en la cara de Goenji, ya que Shirou se veía tan lindo, casi igual a un ángel.

-Bu-Bueno es que yo, veras he estado pensando que…-tartamudeo nervioso, pero al notar su comportamiento y la cara de confusión de Fubuki, cambio drásticamente su comportamiento, al mismo serio de siempre- Mira no le daré mas rodeos a esto- dijo al momento de dar un gran suspiro- Veras Fubuki tu me…-pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que ocasiono la puerta al cerrarse.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron inmediatamente callados mirando como el profesor se dirigía a su escritorio.

-Muy bien no se queden parados hay, vallan todos a sus lugares, hoy tuve una mala mañana y no creo que quieran que me desquite con ustedes- al decir esto todos fueron rápidamente a sus lugares incluyendo a Fubuki que solo le dijo: _"Hablamos más tarde"_, dejando así a Goenji quien se quedo mirando al maestro sumamente molesto.

-_¡POR QUE TUVO QUE LLEGAR EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!-_gritaba interiormente Goenji, dirigiéndole una que otra maldición al profesor, mientras que Fubuki se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de adivinar lo que Shuuya quería decirle.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba la tan esperada hora del almuerzo para los alumnos que ya estaban artos de escuchar las quejas de su maestro de cómo un perro lo estuvo persiguiendo por 20 cuadras hasta que escalo un árbol y espero a que alguien lo fuera salvar de ese perro endemoniado que lo estaba vigilando.

Goenji fue el primero en reaccionar y fijo rápidamente su vista en Shirou.

-¡Fubuki!-grito llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Si?- pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-¿Podríamos hablar?-dijo con un semblante serio tal y como solía ser.

-Claro, solo espérame un poco le avisare a Mido y Tachi-chan- le respondió, yendo hacia dos chicos que se encontraban charlando, uno tenía el cabello largo de color verde sujetado en una coleta, unos lindos ojos negros y era de tez morena, el otro tenía el cabello color café y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Goenji solo espero, viendo disimuladamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su ángel de nieve, conversando con los dos ya mencionados Midorikawa y Tachimukai, cuando Fubuki dejo de hablar ambos chicos miraron en su dirección, ocasionando que este volteara hacia la ventana.

-Listo, ¿Hablamos aquí o quieres ir a otro lugar?- llego diciendo Fubuki dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la azotea?- pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Muy bien, vamos- contesto Fubuki tomando la mano de Goenji, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara más, y empezó a correr hacia la azotea, jalando a Shuuya con él.

Al llegar una agradable brisa los acaricio y ambos fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas que se encontraban hay.

-¿Y que querías decirme Goenji-kun?- interrogo Fubuki mirando al mencionado.

-Veras, Fubuki no se como decirte esto y mucho menos como reaccionaras- dio un pequeño suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- Fubuki tu me gustas, pero no solo como amigo, tu, en verdad me gustas y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrártelo- dijo intentando sonar calmado, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de gritar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con darte una oportunidad?-pregunto sonrojado al momento que Shuuya se acerco a él y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?- pregunto casi al borde de la histeria, viendo como los ojos de Fubuki se ampliaron.

-Yo…- aun estando en shock por la pregunta de Goenji, Shirou intento responderle lo mejor que pudo- Me encantaría-.

-Entiendo si no quieres, tan solo espero que sigamos siendo ami…-pero corto rápidamente la frase al reproducir la respuesta de Fubuki en su cabeza- ¿¡ESPERA QUE!-.

-Que sí, me gustaría ser tu novio- le respondió, con una adorable sonrisa adornando sus labios y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Goenji solo atino a mirarlo sorprendido, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente susurrando un pequeño- Gracias- en el oído de este.

-Y, ¿No me vas a besar?- pregunto burlonamente, aunque sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su ahora novio, aunque tampoco se esperada que este sujetara su mentón y juntara suavemente sus labios, así sellando ese esperado momento por ambos.

Así fue como se volvieron novios y todo iba perfectamente bien, se graduaron y ahora estudiaban la preparatoria, su relación estaba mejor que nunca, hasta que en su segundo año…

-¿¡TE VAZ!- grito un Goenji de 16 años, totalmente sorprendido ante la reciente declaración de su novio.

-Lo siento, pero mi tutor consiguió un trabajo en Alemania y no puede perder esa oportunidad- le aclaro con la mirada triste, mientras Goenji solo se quedo allí con la cabeza baja.

-Y, ¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto en voz baja, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo sé- fue la simple respuesta de Fubuki, pero al notar el silencio proveniente de su novio, agrego- Pero, te prometo que pase lo que pase, regresare- finalizo yendo hacia su casillero, pues tenía que desocuparlo, Midorikawa y Tachimukai lo acompañaron, porque a pesar de estar igual de tristes por la partida de su mejor amigo, tenían que apoyarlo, ya que sabían lo doloroso que era para el tener que dejar a Goenji.

-Te estaré esperando-susurro por último, antes de una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Fin flash back.

Pov. Goenji.

Últimamente he estado recordando cosas como esas, esos recuerdos que me impiden olvidarlo, y pensar que han pasado ya 7 años desde la última vez que lo vi y en ese tiempo las cosas han cambiado, aunque no mucho.

Yo por ejemplo, ya que a mi parecer solo estoy más alto, aunque tuve que terminar mis estudios antes y mi padre intento conseguirme empleo en algún hospital y de hecho lo consiguió, comencé a trabajar hace 2 meses, no me agrada mucho la idea pero ahora tengo una gran responsabilidad y la estoy asumiendo lo mejor que puedo.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Qué desea ordenar?- me pregunto un mesero logrando que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Lo mismo de siempre, y deja de decirme señor, no estoy tan viejo- le respondí intentando sonar como siempre, ya que por alguna razón he estado viniendo a este café todos los días, aunque creo que fue por un simple presentimiento.

-Muy bien, enseguida le traigo su orden, Goenji-kun- dijo para dirigirse a la cocina, dejándome un poco perplejo, ya que así solía llamarme mi ángel de nieve, apareciendo así su imagen en mi cabeza.

-No sabes cuánto deseo verte- me dije a mi mismo, esperando que en donde sea que se encontrara oyera mi suplica.

-¿Goenji-kun…?-.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola muchas gracias por comentar Mizuki-chan-18! Este capitulo va dedicado a ti espero te guste^^

Capitulo 2.

Pov. Goenji

-¿Goenji-kun, eres tú?-esa voz, no, no podía ser él, es imposible…

-¿Fubuki?- pregunte al momento de darme la vuelta y al hacerlo casi me desmayo al ver justo enfrente de mí se encontraba ¡EL MISMISIMO FUBUKI!, y por lo visto creció mucho pero aun era más bajo que yo, su piel seguía siendo igual de blanca y perfecta y sus ojos, había extrañado tanto esos ojos, y aun me costaba creer que los estuviera viendo en ese momento, así que distraídamente pose mi mano en su mejilla- Eres real- me afirme a mi mismo ocasionando que soltaras una pequeña risita.

-Claro que lo soy- dijiste posando tu mano encima de la mía, pero tan pronto hiciste eso no pude resistir el impulso de abrasarte fuertemente, ya que en ese momento no me importaba nada más que estar junto a ti, después de todo te había extrañado tanto y soñado con ese momento durante años.

-Al fin volviste- susurre enterrando mi rostro en tu cuello para poder aspirar tu aroma, ese aroma que me volvía loco.

-Te dije que regresaría, aunque creo tarde mucho- reíste algo avergonzado.

-Lo importante es que regresaste- te dije con una sonrisa- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe- dije para volver a abrazarte ya que tener tu cuerpo junto al mío era una sensación que había añorado tanto.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho- oí que me dijiste correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Awwww… que hermoso reencuentro- se oyó una voz que ocasiono que nos separamos, definitivamente había arruinado el momento, así que voltee para ver de quien provenía ese inoportuno comentario, encontrándome aun mas pero no suficientemente maduro Midorikawa quien nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tan inoportuno como siempre cabeza de helado- le dije con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa, viendo divertido como se enojaba y estando a punto de lanzarse contra mí, pero fue detenido por un apenado Tachimukai y un chico de piel extremadamente pálida con cabello rojizo y unos ojos color jade.

-Tranquilo Mido-chan, además Goenji-san tiene razón, no tenias por que interrumpirlos- le dijo Tachimukai haciendo que Midorikawa se calmara.

-Pero es que se estaban muy melosos- reprocho inflando los cachetes, provocando que todos rieran divertidos ante su comportamiento tan infantil.

-Parece que Fubuki se encontró con un amigo- llego diciendo un chico moreno, con el cabello color rosa en forma de palmera con unos alegres ojos negros, que se paro detrás de Tachimukai posando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para poder recargar así la cabeza en su hombro.

-Oh cierto que descortés soy, Goenji-kun el es el novio de Midorikawa, Hiroto Kiyama- dijiste señalando al peli-rojo- Y el es Jousuke Tsunami, el novio de Tachimukai-los presentaste sin quitar esa adorable sonrisa que te caracterizaba.

-Es un placer- dije estrechando sus manos.

-Igualmente- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Y dinos Goenji-baka, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos 5 años sin vernos?- pregunto Midorikawa al momento que todos nos sentábamos en una mesa.

-Bueno gracias a la influencia de mi padre pude terminar mis estudios en medicina antes y gracias ello comencé a trabajar hace 2 meses en un hospital cercano- respondí omitiendo la parte por la cual tuve que terminar mis estudios antes- Y, ¿tu?, recuerdo que te fuiste junto con Tachimukai tan pronto iniciamos la universidad, aunque por lo visto no te dolió mucho dejar la ciudad- le lance una pequeña indirecta, que al parecer noto por que tanto él como Hiroto se sonrojaron.

-Pues tienes razón no me dolió mucho, ya que al llegar Tachi y yo nos dimos una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Fubuki no solo en la misma ciudad si no que también en la misma universidad, además tenía a Tsunami y Hiroto como sus nuevos amigos y no solo eso sino también protectores porque tal y como era aquí, el pobre era acosado por unos cuantos pervertidos- me respondió haciendo unos cuantos ademanes para resaltar su punto, aunque note que Fubuki no se veía muy contento con su respuesta al igual que yo, por la parte de los pervertidos.

-No tenias por que decir eso Midorikawa- le reclamo Fubuki con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Y, ¿Por qué no?, si es la verdad, tenias que cuidarte mucho de esos tipos, ¿Cierto Hiroto?- pregunto Tsunami uniéndose a la conversación.

-Claro, porque por más que los rechazabas, ellos seguían detrás de ti-contesto Hiroto.

-Además, si no nos hubiéramos hecho tus amigos quizás nunca hubiera conocido a mi Tachi-kawai-chan- agrego Tsunami abrazando a Tachimukai, frotando su mejilla con la de este.

-Ni yo a mi cabeza de helado- dijo riendo Hiroto por como se había enrojecido el rostro de Midorikawa.

-Oh, así que Tachimukai ya no es tan inocente- mencione con una pequeña risa, haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara fuertemente.

-¡GO-GOENJI-SAN!- grito Tachimukai sumamente avergonzado, ocasionando que todos rieran.

Y así pasaron las horas, platicando sobre lo que nos había sucedido en todos esos años sin vernos, también de cómo Tsunami y Hiroto conocieron a Fubuki y las divertidas historias de cómo se volvieron novios de Tachimukai y Midorikawa, hasta que ellos se tuvieron que ir a la casa que rentaron para su estadía en la ciudad, por que según ellos tenían que desempacar, dejándonos solos a Fubuki y a mí, así que nos fuimos del café y comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad, hasta llegar a un pequeño puente.

-Aquí venimos en nuestra primera cita- comentaste, al sentarnos debajo de aquel puente de metal- ¿Lo recuerdas?- me preguntaste mirando hacia el frente.

-Claro que si, fue al día siguiente de pedirte que fueras mi novio- respondí con un pequeño rubor al recordar nuevamente ese día.

-Así es, es una lástima que me tuviera que ir a Alemania, ¿Sabes?, últimamente me he preguntado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido?, ¿Seguiríamos estando juntos o con el tiempo hubiéramos roto?- ante tales preguntas de tu parte te mire fijamente.

-Yo estoy más que seguro que no me hubiera gustado tener que romper contigo, ¿Y tú?- te pregunte, notando como tus ojos se habrían de golpe, al parecer no te esperabas eso de mi parte.

-Yo…- tartamudeaste un poco al momento que un sonrojo aparecía en tus mejillas- Si te digo, que a pesar de esos largos 7 años no deje de pensar en ti, ¿respondería tu pregunta?- me contestaste, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos que me incitaban a hacer algo que se que lamentaría después.

-Fubuki yo…- sabia que tenía que decirte, contarte absolutamente todo lo que paso en tu ausencia, sobre los errores que cometí, además si no te lo digo ahora sé que puedes salir lastimado, pero al ver detenidamente tus ojos y percibir los sentimientos que emanaban de ellos…- Yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti, en todos estos años- dije tomando tu mentón, para poder unir mis labios con los tuyos, se te tensaste ya que pude sentirlo al pasar mis brazos por tu cintura, pero poco a poco fuiste respondiendo a mi beso.

No puedo creer que tus labios sigan siendo tan suaves, tan delicados, tan… perfectos, tal y como los recordaba, con cautela fuiste colocando tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se que querías mas al igual que yo, querías recuperar todos esos años perdidos.

Poco a poco nos separamos agitados por la falta de aire, ambos con un fuerte sonrojo, sin apartar la mirada del otro, y al verte así el rostro de alguien más apareció en mi cabeza, recordándome así el enorme compromiso que tenia con esa persona.

-Yo, Fubuki… lo siento pero tengo que irme- te solté al momento de levantarme rápidamente, sacudiéndome el pantalón mientras tú me mirabas confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo Goenji-kun?- preguntaste mirándome confuso.

-No, es solo que acabo de recordar que se supone solo había salido a almorzar, tengo que regresar al hospital ahora, siento mucho el tener que dejarte ahora- dije dando una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa, odiaba tener que mentirte, aunque en parte era verdad, tenía que volver al hospital.

-No importa, tienes ir a trabajar después de todo- dijiste parándote, al momento de regalarme una hermosa sonrisa- ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana?- preguntaste con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Claro, ¿te parece en el mismo café a la misma hora?- te pregunte sonriendo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Goenji-kun- te despediste yendo por el camino contrario al mío.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, acabo de engañar a Fubuki, aunque pensándolo bien no lo engañe solo omití algunas partes… ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! eso es lo mismo que engañar y para colmo tengo una cita con el mañana, pero podría aprovechar esa cita para decirle la verdad y si lo hago es muy probable que me odio para siempre, pero si no le digo lo lastimaría mucho,¿¡QUE DEVO HACER!

En todas esas horas en el hospital me la pase debatiendo en mi cabeza, tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta, que ye me encontraba enfrente de mi casa, bueno dormir me tranquilizaría un poco.

-¡ESTOY EN CASA!- dije al momento de entrar y tirar mis cosas al sofá, solo quería dormir un buen rato.

-Al fin llegaste cariño…-

Fin capi 2 :D

Gracias por leer^^


	3. Chapter 3

hola^^ muchas gracias por comentar

**MoonShade-Wolf:** etto... sobre los guiones no se si mi compu este muy vieja o muy nueva pero ya no tiene la occion para los guiones largos u.u y sobre la ortografi intentare mejorar^^ gracias por comentar.

**MizuKi-chan-18:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por eso de la publicidad con que una persona lo lea soy mas que feliz! x3 aunque en este capitulo no habra mucha accion u.u

Capitulo 3.

Pov. Normal

-Al fin llegaste cariño- dijo una voz que provenía detrás de Shuuya, quien se volteo para encontrarse con un chico de un largo cabello azul sujetado en una coleta, tenía un fleco que le tapaba su ojo derecho pero que dejaba ver el ojo izquierdo el cual era de un hermoso color rojizo- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- le pregunto mirando seriamente al peli-crema.

-Lo siento Kazemaru, pero me distraje con algo a la hora del almuerzo y como llegue tarde al trabajo me cobraron las horas que perdí cuando se supone acababa mi turno- se excuso Goenji al momento de sentarse en el sillón colocando una mano en su cabeza.

-Y, ¿Se puede saber con qué te entretuviste?- pregunto el peli-azul con el seño fruncido.

-Me encontré con unos amigos de la universidad que no veía desde hace 5 años- contesto sin titubear para que Kazemaru no dudara de él, además estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque no completa.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- seguía interrogando Ichirouta.

-Midorikawa Riuuyi y Tachimukai Yuuki, pero también venían con sus novios y si también quieres saber sus nombres son Hiroto Kiyama y Jousuke Tsunami- respondió algo cansado ya que tenia sueño y quería dormir.

-Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo te pudiste haber entretenido como para llegar tan tarde?- pregunto casi gritando.

-No lo se hace tiempo que no los veía y el tiempo se me fue volando, pero si quieres saber has la suma de la hora en la debería a ver salido y la hora en que llegue, ¿Ya termino el interrogatorio?- dijo Shuuya molesto ante la actitud celosa de su prometido y futura "_Madre"_ de su hijo, puesto que el peli-azul tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo.

-Pues perdón por preocuparme por ti- levanto un poco la voz ante el tono de Goenji.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte?, ya que creo ser lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo, o ¿Es que acaso pensaste que estaba con alguien más?, acaso ¿eh hecho algo que te haga desconfiar de mi? Y si es así dime que, porque yo no lo sé- reprocho ya fastidiado por la actitud de Kazemaru, aunque muy dentro del, se estaba regañando por hablarle así al peli-azul.

-Yo…- Kazemaru no sabía que decir ante la respuesta de Goenji, ya que lo que dijo era cierto, el nunca había hecho algo que lo hiciera desconfiar.

-Bueno, si no tienes más que decir me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- dijo por último, yendo hacia su habitación, con un sentimiento de culpa creciendo en su pecho, pero con un cansancio tan grande que hacía que ese sentimiento pasara desapercibido.

Tan pronto entro a la habitación se quito los zapatos y cayó en la cama matrimonial que estaba al centro del cuarto y al momento que su cabeza toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente.

Shuuya Goenji habría los ojos con pesadez, pues por primera vez no quería ir a trabajar, pero tampoco tenía planeado llegar tarde, puesto que hoy tenía planeado contarle a Shirou lo que paso en esos 7 de ausencia , así que perezosamente se sentó en la cama dejando resbalar una cobija con la cual estaba tapado.

Aunque no recordaba haberse tapado la noche anterior, y al no ser el supuso que había sido Kazemaru, y cuando el peli-azul paso por su cabeza supo que tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que le había dicho cuando llego de trabajar.

Dispuesto volteo su mirada al otro lado de la cama, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que su prometido no se encontraba hay, ya que por lo regular el era quien tenía que despertarlo últimamente, acaso, ¿Estaba tan enojado con el que ni siquiera quiso dormir en el mismo cuarto?, sin esperar más se bajo de la cama y corrió hacia el piso de abajo pero cuando entro al comedor se encontró con un desayuno, que sin duda se veía delicioso y a un Kazemaru que lo miraba algo avergonzado.

-Etto… Goenji, yo… siento mucho lo de ayer, se que no te merecías que te acusara antes de que me explicaras lo que paso, admito que si llegue a pensar que estabas con alguien más y se que fui un tonto al creer eso, porque como me dijiste ayer, tu no me has dado ninguna razón para dudar de ti- decía con la mirada baja.

-No tienes porque disculparte, en fin creo que fue mi culpa al no avisarte que llegaría tarde, además espero que me disculpes por la forma en la que te trate ayer, se que para ti es difícil eso de estar embarazado y siento que estoy provocando que te esteces más de lo que deberías- intento disculparse al momento que se acercaba, para colocar su mano en el vientre del peli-azul- Después de todo solo faltan dos meses para conocer a nuestro hijo- menciono con una sonrisa al sentir un pequeño movimiento.

-Si y ya no puedo esperar para tenerlo entre mis brazos-dijo Kazemaru mientras colocaba una mano encime de la de Shuuya al momento que cerraba suavemente los ojos.

Se quedaron así hasta un momento hasta que Goenji recordó que tenía que ir a trabajar así que despacio quito su mano haciendo que Kazemaru abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto este confundido.

-Perdón pero tengo que desayunar ya si no se me hará tarde- dijo sentándose y empezando a comer el delicioso desayuno que le había preparado su prometido.

-Muy bien come todo lo que quieras que hay más en la cocina- decía Kazemaru mientras imitaba a Goenji empezando a desayunar.

Después de comer, o mejor dicho devorar el desayuno, Goenji se dirigió al baño para ducharse y así poder irse a trabajar.

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo como despedida dándole un pequeño beso a Kazemaru para poder salir de la casa.

-¡Que te vaya bien!- le contesto el peli-azul para poder seguir con su desayuno.

Mientras que Goenji se divertía en su trabajo cierto peli-plata se encontraba profundamente dormido, hasta que…

-¡LEVANTATE ES UNA EMERGENCIA!- grito un desesperado Midorikawa al entrar en la habitación de Shirou, provocando que este abriera rápidamente los ojos levantándose sobresaltado y volteándolo a ver.

-¿¡QUE PASA!- le grito espantado.

-Tengo hambre- respondió el peli-verde cayendo de rodillas con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se sobaba el estomago, haciendo que Fubuki lo mirara con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Y, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que te prepare algo?- le pregunto dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Es que se ve tan lindo durmiendo que no quise despertarlo- respondió con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Entonces, ¿Viniste a despertarme solo porque no querías despertar a tu novio ya que piensas que se ve lindo durmiendo?- le reprocho mirándolo enojado.

-No pienso que se ve lindo, en verdad se ve lindo, además tú cocinas mejor que él- respondió alzando la mirada, viendo como Fubuki se volvía a acostar.

-Entonces espera a que tu lindo novio se despierte para poder desayunar- dijo bostezando, sin notar la mirada burlona que le estaba dando Midorikawa.

-Bueno si no quieres levantarte y como yo no quiero despertar a Hiroto, supongo que yo tendré que prepararme algo- menciono con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡NO!- grito nuevamente el peli-plata al levantarse- Yo… bajare enseguida- dijo al darse por vencido.

-¡SI!, te espero abajo~- decía feliz el peli-verde al momento de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Fubuki con la cabeza gacha.

-Un día de estos no me importara que quemes la casa Midorikawa- se prometió así mismo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.

Después de lavarse la cara y hacer un desayuno para seis personas, ya que Midorikawa valía por dos, se sentó en una silla para poder desayunar con los demás que se encontraba ya despierto.

-Ne, Shirou, ¿Qué tanto hiciste ayer con Goenji?- pregunto inocentemente Tachimukai, haciendo que Fubuki se atragantara con la comida al momento que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo intentando sonar completamente normal.

-Tu sabes bien porque, después de todo ayer llegaste muy feliz, incluso creo que te oí cantar, cosa que no pasa seguido- le respondió pícaramente el peli-verde.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con Goenji-kun- reprocho mirando hacia otro lado con el sonrojo aun presente su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Por causa de quien o que estabas tan feliz?, porque no creo que el hada del helado te haiga venido a visitar para regalarte veinte kilos de chocolate- comento mirando acusadoramente al peli-plata el cual lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que los otros tres presentes.

-En primera, solo tu serias feliz con la visita de esa hada que no existe, y en segunda no tengo porqué decirte- contesto simplemente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, se supone somos amigos y los amigos se cuentan todo- replico el peli-verde mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Tal y como tú me dijiste que fue lo que te regalo Hiroto para tu cumpleaños?- respondió Fubuki haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran fuertemente.

-Pero eso es…-

-Pero nada- corto Shirou la frase de Midorikawa al levantarse de su lugar- No te diré y punto, así que si me disculpan me iré a bañar para poder irme- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡ALGUN DIA TENDRAS QUE DECIRME SHIROU FUBUKI!- le grito molesto el peli-verde desde su lugar.

-Déjalo Midorikawa el te dirá cuando quiera, además nunca lo había visto tan feliz- intento calmarlo Hiroto.

-Es cierto, incluso tu sabes que estando en Alemania se negó a tener algún novio por Goenji- comento Tsunami sonriendo.

-Así es, ahora Shirou tiene la oportunidad de estar con él y tenemos que apoyarlo- dijo Tachimukai haciendo que Tsunami Y Hiroto asintieran ante su comentario.

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que salga lastimado, aunque si me llego a enterar que Goenji lastima a Fubuki, no creo que llegue a vivir mucho- finalizo el peli-verde con un aura oscura cubriéndole, provocando que los 3 chicos lo miraran con una gotita atrás de su cabeza.

gracias por leer^^

matta ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mina!^^ gracias por comentar w

**Claire Beacons:** arigato por comentar, y gracias por la opcion para el guion largo^^ aunque lamentablemente no me funciono u.u

**MizuKi-chan-18: **Eso es lo que quiero que se lleven una gran sorpresa cuando vean con quien se queda Goenji w y gracias por la correccion del fleco de Kazemaru^^

Capitulo. 4

Después de cuatro horas de aburrido trabajo, al fin llego el esperado descanso para Goenji quien salió rápidamente sin mirar atrás, ya que estaba decidido a contarle la verdad a Fubuki, así que tan pronto dio un paso afuera del hospital se dirigió a l café.

Aunque al llegar no se esperaba ver a Shirou sentado en una mesa para dos, riendo divertidamente con un mesero que por cierto su sonrisa se veía algo forzada, pero eso no impidió que unos enormes celos se instalaran en el peli-crema y no fue hasta un minuto después que el mesero se fue para que se acercara a la mesa en la que se encontraba el peli-plata, pero se acerco sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de él y se agacho para posar sus labios cerca de la oreja del albino.

-Hola-susurro haciendo que Fubuki saltara un poco de su asiento y volteara a verlo sonrojado.

-Go-Goenji-kun, ¡ME ASUSTASTE!- lo regaño dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, mientras este solo empezaba a reír ante la reacción de Shirou.

-Lo siento- dijo sentándose enfrente del peli-plata para después tomar su mano- Pero, me puedes decir, ¿De qué estabas hablando con el mesero?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida, clavando los ojos en los de su acompañante.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Por qué lo estaría?- contesto volteando la mirada para que no notara el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

-Lo que tu digas, pero entonces, ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre que estaba platicando con el mesero?- interrogo aun con esa sonrisa.

-Tengo curiosidad- respondió simplemente.

-Está bien "Señor curioso", el mesero me pidió mi numero- dijo al momento de tomar un sorbo del vaso con agua que tenía enfrente.

-¿¡QUE!- grito histéricamente parándose de la silla, llamando así la atención de las personas que estaban en el café y de algunas que iban pasando por ahí, ocasionando que una pequeña gotita apareciera detrás de su cabeza, mientras volvía a tomar asiento un poco más calmado- Digo, ¿Para qué querría el tu numero?- pregunto aparentando poca importancia.

-No lo sé, ¿Tal vez para llamarme?- contesto con una sonrisa picara.

-Y… ¿Se lo diste?- cuestiono.

-No, porque tan pronto le dije que tenía un hermano y que si él se llegara a enterar de la pregunta que me hizo, palideció- menciono esto último riendo, pero Goenji no le encontró mucha gracia ya que lo estaba mirando con un poco de lastima.

-Pero Atsuya esta…-

-Muerto, lo sé pero eso no significa que no me este cuidando, después de todo el siempre me protegió- respondió dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sabes aun no entiendo de donde sacas todo ese valor, como para seguir sonriendo- comento sonriendo.

-Es simple, el valor lo saco de ti, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Tsunami y Hiroto, en pocas palabras a las que quiero- menciono.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegra el saber que soy una de ellas- dijo acariciando la mano del peli-plata.

-Además, después de todo el pasado es el pasado y uno tiene que dejarlo atrás, siempre lo he dicho- menciono con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Siempre?, porque, que yo recuerde cuando te conocí siempre tenias puesta la bufanda de tu hermano ya que no lo querías dejar ir- decía viendo como aparecía un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Bueno eso fue en el pasado y ya lo deje atrás- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, provocando que saliera una pequeña risita de los labios del peli-crema- Sabes, ¿Me pregunto qué haría el mesero si me viera contigo?- pregunto para qué Shuuya dejara de reír.

-No lo sé, pero más le vale no venir- contesto con enojo, haciendo que esta vez riera el peli-plata.

Y así pasaron el descanso de Goenji, platicando, riendo con uno que otro beso, hasta que se acabo el tiempo y Goenji tuvo que irse pero no sin antes prometer que se verían mañana.

De regreso al hospital Goenji paso como todos los días, por aquel puente de metal, pero le extraño ver una pelota de futbol abandonada en medio de la cancha que se encontraba abajo del puente.

Un tanto curioso ante esto, decidió bajar y al no ver a nadie hay, concluyo que alguien debía haberla olvidado, pateándola distraídamente, mientras un recuerdo apareció en su cabeza…

Flash back.

Un Shuuya Goenji de 19 años iba de regreso a su casa después de un aburrido día de escuela, pero al pasar por una cancha que se encontraba debajo del puente de metal, que le hacía recordar a cierto peli-plata que se había marchado hace tres años, pudo divisar como una ¿Chica?, de cabello largo color azul, amarrado en una coleta, era molestada por dos chicos un poco mayores que ella, así que decidió acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!- les grito ya harta de escuchar cómo se burlaban de ella.

-Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo uno de los chicos, el cual tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Además solo queremos ver como una linda chica como tú intenta jugar futbol- comento el otro con un tono burlón, tenía el cabello cortó color rosa y ojos negros y ante su comentario apareció una pequeña venita en la frente de la peli-azul.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE SOY UN CHICO!- ante tal comentario por parte del que pensó era una chica, Goenji se paró en seco para poder observar bien a la persona que resulto ser de su mismo sexo.

Tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que él, además la parte del pecho estaba completamente plana y su cara, aunque con algunas facciones femeninas, al verlo de cerca se podía identificar que definitivamente era un chico y al ver su ojo izquierdo, ya que el derecho estaba tapado por un largo fleco, noto que eran de un hermoso color rojizo.

-¿Te parece si jugamos contigo?- pregunto el peli-rosa dándole el doble sentido a lo que dijo.

-Si ni siquiera sabes distinguir entre un chico y una chica, ¿Cómo sabrás patear un balón?- le respondió desafiante provocando que el ojo-negro se enojara.

-¡MALDITO!, ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ!- grito dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe al peli-azul, quien solo se cubrió la cara con los brazos esperando el golpe, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un chico con el cabello parado color crema y al chico que iba a golpearlo tirado en el piso con una mano en su mejilla.

-Creo que será mejor que se vallan- amenazo Goenji a los dos chicos, viendo como el rubio ayudaba al oji-negro a pararse.

-Debes agradecerle a tu amiguito por salvarte, pero ten por seguro que no siempre estará contigo, niñita- amenazo dándole énfasis a la última palabra ganándose una mirada enojada por parte del peli-crema, la cual hizo que ambos chicos salieran huyendo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el peli-crema al darse la vuelta para ver de frente al peli-azul.

-No tenias por que intervenir- fue la nada amable respuesta que dio el chico de cabello largo.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestiono algo ofendido el peli-crema, al no recibir ni un pequeño gracias por parte del chico al que había salvado.

-Yo podía solo con ellos- contesto dándose la vuelta para recoger el balón de soccer que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-¿Enserio?, porque por lo que vi solo estabas esperando a que ese chico te golpeara- le reclamo con una sonrisa desafiante haciendo que el otro se volteara a verlo enojado.

-Ten por seguro que si no hubieras aparecido, esos chicos se hubieran ido corriendo de todos modos, ya que sé muy bien eso de defenderme solo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero se enojo al ver como el peli-crema empezaba a reír- ¿Qué es lo divertido?- pregunto por el comportamiento del pelos parados.

-Es solo que no creo que tu hubieras tenido oportunidad de vencer a esos dos- respondió aun riendo.

-Con que eso crees- rápidamente el peli-azul se coloco detrás del peli-crema dándole una patada en las piernas, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso, mientras él se sentaba encima de Shuuya y rodeaba con uno de sus brazos el cuello del peli-crema- ¿Qué decías?- pregunto haciendo presión en el cuello de Shuuya.

-Está bien, está bien tu podías solo con ellos, ahora suéltame- se quejaba Goenji tratando de liberarse de las garras de su atacante.

-Eso quería oír- decía al levantarse de Shuuya para después ofrecerle una mano y ayudarlo a parase- Aunque de todas maneras, gracias por ayudarme- dijo al momento que aparecía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No hay problema, aunque creo que te podías haber ahorra esa demostración- comento sobándose el cuello haciendo que Kazemaru riera un poco avergonzado- Pero no importa ya que gracias a ti hoy he aprendido una valiosa lección- declaro sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto mirando confundido a su acompañante.

-El no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, porque ese golpe sí que dolió-contesto riendo provocando que también lo hiciera.

-Perdón por eso, es solo que no me gusta que me crean débil-dijo apenado- Por cierto mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta- se presento extendiendo su mano.

-El mío es Shuuya Goenji- respondió estrechando su mano con una sonrisa- es un placer-.

Fin Flash back.

Pov. Goenji.

Y pensar que después de eso pasaron dos años y nos volvimos novios, porque al parecer cometí el error de enamórame de ti Kazemaru, porque eras una persona fuerte pero a la vez tan cálida y amable que no me pude resistir ante ti, tanto que un día llegamos a unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, provocando que ahora una hermosa personita este dentro de tu vientre, provocando de alguna forma que me olvidara de Fubuki.

Pero al parecer no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que tan pronto Shirou volvió a aparecer en mi vida se robo la mitad de la bondad que había en mí y se metió como un ladrón hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero también me metió en un callejón en el que al parecer no hay salida ya que creo que amo a dos personas a la vez…

Fin Pov. Goenji

fin. capi 4 :D

espero y les haiga gustado, gracias por leer^^

mata ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mina^^ perdon por tardar tanto con este capi ^^u pero bueno aqui esta espero que les guste^^

Capitulo 5.

Y así pasaron tres semanas para Shuuya Goenji, veía de lunes a viernes a Fubuki en el mismo café y algunas otras partes de la ciudad, mientras que dormía todas las noches con Kazemaru y pasaba el fin de semana con él, logrando de alguna forma que ninguno se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que un viernes llegando del trabajo…

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el asustado al entrar en su habitación, al ver como Kazemaru se encontraba empacando sus cosas, ¿Acaso se había enterado de Fubuki?

-Me voy con mis padres el fin de semana- le respondió con una sonrisa el peli-azul.

-¿Con tus padres?- interrogo algo sorprendido por la respuesta que recibió.

-Si, ¿A dónde pensabas que iría?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al cerrar la maleta.

-No, a ningún lado, es solo que me agarro de sorpresa, digo ¿Para que irías a ver a tus padres?- contesto con otra pregunta para el peli-azul.

-Mi mama quiere verme, además quiere que le enseñe las fotografías del último ultrasonido, ya que está muy ansiosa por conocer a su nieto- respondió con una risita- Pero tranquilo me iré mañana temprano y regresare el domingo en la noche, así no estaremos separados mucho tiempo- dijo para acercarse y así depositar un suave beso en los labios del peli-crema.

-Que bien, porque sabes que no me gusta mucho eso de compartirte- menciono al darle un beso a su prometido.

-¿Ni siquiera con mis padres?-pregunto burlonamente, haciendo reír a Shuuya.

-Ni siquiera con ellos- aclaro dándole otro beso al peli-azul, solo que este fue más largo y apasionado que el anterior.

Después de eso cenaron y se fueron a dormir y no fue como a eso de las doce de la tarde que el peli-azul se tenía que ir.

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana- se despidió Kazemaru al entrar al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto para así llegar a Tokio, lugar en el que Vivian sus padres.

-¡CUIDATE Y NO HABLES CON EXTRAÑOS!- le grito como despedida al ver como el taxi se marchaba- Bueno hora de irme- se dijo así mismo al entrar en la casa para arreglarse, pues tenía que ver a cierto chico albino.

Después de darse un baño y desayunar algo se dirigió a aquel puente en el que habían acordado verse, y al llegar como siempre el peli-plata ya se encontraba hay, el cual volteo a verlo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Acaso siempre llegas tarde?, o ¿Es que yo siempre llego antes?- le pregunto en forma de saludo haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Bueno son justamente la una y media de la tarde, la cual es la hora en la que acordamos vernos aquí, así que supongo que tú eres el que llega demasiado temprano- contesto burlonamente provocando que una risita se escapara de los labios de su acompañante.

-Entonces procurare llegar tarde mañana- menciono con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sobre eso…- dijo Goenji con algo de pena mientras el peli-plata lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?, acaso, ¿No quieres que nos veamos mañana?- pregunto desanimado esperando la respuesta del peli-crema.

-¡NO!, no es eso, es que… me preguntaba si, ¿Hoy podría dormir en tu casa?- ante esta cuestión el rostro de Fubuki paso de su color blanco a un fuerte color rojo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo contestar ante la inesperada pregunta por parte de Shuuya.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!, es solo que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de convivir un poco mas contigo- respondió rápidamente negando con las manos desesperadamente por la idea que le había dado al peli-plata- Pero, claro que si no quieres no hay ningún problema- menciono igual de rojo que Shirou.

-No, bueno por mi está bien es solo que fue una pregunta que no esperaba, además tendría que hablar los chicos para ver si están de acuerdo- contesto mirando hacia otro lado al seguir teniendo ese tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a tu casa para preguntar?, o ¿Les hablamos por teléfono?- pregunto Goenji para romper el silencio que se había formado tras las últimas palabras de Fubuki.

-Mejor les hablo, no tengo muchas ganas de caminar hasta la casa- respondió sacando su celular, aunque el sabia que la verdad es que no podía esperar para recibir la respuesta que le darían, así que marco rápidamente el numero de Midorikawa y lo puso cerca de su oreja.

-Moshi, moshi- se escucho la voz del peli-verde.

-Midorikawa, soy Fubuki, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-Claro, pero dime, ¿Ya termino tu cita con Goenji?, digo ya que nunca nos llamas en medio de una para contarnos que es lo que está pasando- reprocho con una voz acusadora.

-No ha terminado y además siempre les cuento que pasa cuando llego a casa- contesto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Cierto, pero ¿Qué querías pedirme?- interrogo esperando una respuesta.

-Veras, ¿Goenji puede quedarse a dormir esta noche con nosotros?- pregunto rápidamente, pero tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca se pudo escuchar como otras tres voces se unían a una conversación con Midorikawa aunque Fubuki no podía entender muy bien lo que decían.

-¡CHICOS YA CALLENSE!- se oyó como gritaba el peli-verde al momento que las otras tres voces desaparecían- Claro que puede Fubuki, no hay ningún problema- respondió con una voz amable pero a la vez con un toque de picardía.

-¿Enserio?, gracias los veré más tarde, adiós- finalizo la conversación el peli-plata al cerrar el celular- Por lo que pude escuchar tanto Midorikawa como los otros están de acuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa al peli-crema.

-Que bien y en lo que esperamos a que anochezca, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- interrogo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Claro, ¿Te parece si vamos a l cine?- respondió recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Goenji.

Después de la película comenzaron a pasear hasta que llegaron las diez de la noche, Fubuki se fue a su casa para limpiarla u poco mientras que Shuuya fue a la suya para ir a buscar algo de ropa y tan pronto encontró algo se marcho a la casa de sus amigos sorprendiéndose al encontrar solo a Fubuki en ella.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto al entrar y sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno Midorikawa hablo sobre algo de querer cumplir una fantasía y que solo se podría cumplir al estar en la playa, pero no quise preguntar de se trataba y solo se fue con Hiroto, Tsunami y Tachimukai- contesto apenado, pero esa era la verdad.

-Entonces solo somos nosotros- pregunto para aclarar la situación.

-Si, y además solo está mi habitación disponible, porque los chicos cerraron sus cuartos y el cuarto en el que te quedarías con llave- menciono sonrojado al pensar la solución que le darían a eso.

-Entonces, supongo que dormiremos juntos- comento sonrojándose también.

-Al parecer si- fue lo último que dijo antes de que un silencio incomodo callera entre ambos.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de dormir, así que me daré un baño- rompió el silencio al levantarse del lugar en el que estaba sentado mientras que Shirou imitaba su acción y le indicaba en donde se encontraba el baño y la habitación en la que dormirían.

Cuando Goenji salió del baño y entro a la habitación, de alguna manera un simple beso se convirtió en más que eso, provocando que sus cuerpos se unieran en una danza que duraría toda la noche ocasionando que solo gemidos se escucharan de aquel cuarto.

Después de esa noche y para ser más exactos al siguiente día que era domingo estuvieron todo el día en casa de Fubuki, quien estuvo todo el día sonrojado al tener a Goenji cerca, hasta que llego la tarde y Shuuya tuvo que marcharse.

-¿Qué tal pasaste el fin de semana?- pregunto Kazemaru al entrar en la casa.

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?- contesto el peli-crema con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Una semana después.

Un chico albino con unos fríos pero hermosos ojos color zafiro se encontraba caminando en dirección al trabajo de Shuuya Goenji, pues tenía un pequeño favor que cumplirle a su amigo.

Flash back.

Justo cuando un peli-crema había salido a trabajar, tocaron la puerta del apartamento que este compartía con su prometido quien al ser el único que se encontraba allí salió a ver quién era.

-Hola Suzuno, adelante pasa- le dijo apartándose un poco para que entrara- ¿Por qué tardaste?, digo tu siempre llegas antes- comento al tomar asiento enfrente del peli-gris.

-El idiota de Haruya no dejaba que me levantara, pero eso no importa, dime ¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia a su pequeño problema.

-Bueno, veras es sobre Goenji, yo solo tengo un presentimiento, y quería contárselo a alguien y ya que tu eres mi mejor amigo te quería pedir un pequeño favor- menciono con la mirada baja el peli-azul.

-Con que se trata de Goenji, y dime, ¿Cuál es ese presentimiento?- pregunto con la mirada fija en su compañero.

-Es que el último mes se ha estado comportando algo extraño- respondió un poco dudoso.

-¿Extraño?, ¿En qué sentido?- interrogo algo confundido.

-No sabría explicarlo es solo que no parece el mismo, y me da el presentimiento de que me está engañando- contesto en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que su acompañante lo escuchara.

-¿Acaso ha estado llegando tarde?, ¿Lo has notado desinteresado en ti?, o ¿Algo así?- cuestiono.

-No, solo llego tarde una vez y fue hace un mes, justo cuando empecé a notarlo raro- respondió ante la atenta mirada del albino.

-Y, ¿Cuál fue su respuesta cuando le preguntaste por que había llegado tarde?- pregunto con mucho interés.

-Me dijo que se había encontrado con unos amigos de la universidad y como se emociono tanto al verlos se le paso el tiempo y llego tarde al hospital así que las horas que se había tardado se las cobraron cuando se supone terminaba su turno- contesto mirando a su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?- interrogo al recargarse del sillón.

-Tan solo ¿Podrías ir a verlo a las tres de la tarde cuando salga a su descanso?, ya que es el único tiempo libre que tiene y si ve a alguien más tiene que ser a esa hora- respondió con una carita de perrito para que el otro aceptara.

-Claro, no tienes porque poner esa cara para que acepte- le respondió con un pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Fin flash back.

-Aun así no entiendo porque no podía venir el- se decía así mismo al pasar por un puente de metal muy famoso en la ciudad, pero al ver hacia el frente se paró en seco al ver una escena que definitivamente no esperaba ver.

Enfrente de él se encontraba Goenji, besando a otro chico…

-No puede ser…-

Fin capi 5! :D el final se acerca xD espero que les haiga gustado^^

gracias por leer^^


	6. Chapter 6

hola^^ primero que nada quiero pedir perdon por haberme tardado tanto u/u ya que voy a salir de la secu y ando algo depre u.u bueno aqui les dejo la conti^^

Capitulo 6.

Pov. Suzuno

Simplemente al ver a Goenji justo enfrente de mi besando a ese chico no supe que hacer, pero tan pronto se separaron y vi la mirada de ese chico solo empecé a correr hacia la casa de Kazemaru, aunque lo que realmente me sorprendió fue el hecho de que le mintiera…

Por alguna razón cuando iba a contarle lo que vi las palabras no salieron de mi boca y tuve que decirle que no había absolutamente nada extraño en Shuuya.

Sé que la razón principal de no haberle dicho, es que no lo quiero lastimar, pero también es que no puedo decirle algo pueda ocasionar el final de su relación con el futuro padre de su hijo cuando puede ser que él no quería besar a ese chico, eso pasa muchas veces en las relaciones así que primero que nada tenía que aclarar las cosas con Goenji, pero primero tengo pensar muy bien en lo que voy a decir ya que no puedo llegar como un completo idiota y acusarlo de algo que puede ser un error.

Y no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando me decidí, y ahora que sabia la hora en que acababa su descanso me dirigí al hospital.

Fin Pov. Suzuno

-Disculpe doctor, alguien quiere hablar con usted- entro informando una enfermera a la oficina de Shuuya.

-Dile que estoy ocupado en estos momentos, y que puede regresar más tarde- contesto sin siquiera ver a la enfermera al estar revisando unos papeles.

-Ya se lo dije, pero el joven insiste en hablar con usted- decía la enfermera nerviosa al saber cómo era la actitud del peli-crema.

-Y, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto alzando la mirada.

-Acaso no tienes tiempo para los amigo Goenji- entro diciendo un chico peli-gris.

-¿Suzuno?- pregunto extrañado, ya que no recordaba llevarse muy bien con el amigo de su prometido.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo directamente posando su mirada en el peli-crema.

-Claro, puedes retirarte Minami- le informo a la enfermera que todavía se encontraba hay.

-Con su permiso- decía al retirarse de la habitación.

-y, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

-Solo quiero que seas sincero ante la pregunta que te hare- contesto sin rodeos al sentarse enfrente del peli-crema.

-Está bien- menciono al recargarse en la silla en la que estaba.

-¿Estas engañando a Kazemaru?- cuestiono observando cómo los ojos de Shuuya se ampliaron.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué si estas engañando a Kazemaru?- volvió a preguntar dando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?- contesto algo molesto, ¿Quién se creía para venir a preguntarle algo como eso?

-No me has respondido- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Mira se que eres muy amigo de Kazemaru, pero tendré que pedirte que te vayas- se paró de la silla para ir a abrir la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla…

-Te vi besando a otro chico-.

Pov. Goenji

¿Acababa de oír bien?, acaso Suzuno, ¿Había descubierto lo que tenía con Fubuki?

Ante esa pregunta solo me quede ahí, al momento que un incomodo silencio se apoderaba de nosotros, hasta que al fin una palabra pudo salir de mis labios.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunte con la mirada gacha.

-Ayer, en la hora de tu descanso- me respondió con la voz calmada, sabía que no tendría sentido cuestionarle nada así que solo voltee a verlo.

-¿Le dirás a Kazemaru?-.

-No, se lo dirás tú- afirmo con los ojos cerrados.

Yo solo podía verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía que este tipo era frio, pero no me imagine que tanto, venir a preguntarme algo tan delicado como eso, para después decirme que yo le dijera a mi prometido que lo estoy engañando.

-Mira no está entre mis planes arruinar la relación de mi mejor amigo con el futuro padre de su hijo- rompió el silencio con esta frase.

-y, ¿Cómo esperas que yo se lo diga?- fue la cuestión que yo mismo me estaba haciendo, ¿Cómo podría decirle eso a Kazemaru?, cuando no pude contarle la verdad a Fubuki antes de que todo esto empezara.

-No lo sé, ese será tu problema- dijo seriamente, para después cerrar los ojos- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- interrogo volteando a verme, pero al no poder solo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Qué sientes por el otro chico?-.

-Yo…- ¿Qué sentía por él?, ya ni siquiera sabía que sentía por ambos, - ¿Lo amo?- fue mas una pregunta para mí que una respuesta para Suzuno, quien solo me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Lo amas, muy bien pero entonces, ¿Qué sientes por Kazemaru?- me pregunto con la misma expresión.

-También lo amo- fue mi respuesta, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.

-No se puede amar a dos alavés, además a mi parecer solo estas confundiendo el amor por cariño y si quizás amas a uno pero al otro solo le tienes mucho aprecio, solo tienes que preguntarle a tu corazón, ¿A quién amas de verdad?- como se supone respondería eso, cuando ni siquiera sé lo que siento.

-No lo sé- en verdad ¿No lo sabía?- Créeme que he pensado muchas veces en dejar a Kazemaru para estar con Fubuki, pero simplemente no me atrevo hacer eso, me da miedo, además ni siquiera sé que me dolería mas, si perder a Kazemaru o dejar de ver a Fubuki- justo cuando termine de decir eso, sonó el celular que tenía en mi bolsillo, así que lo saque para contestar- Moshi, moshi-.

-Hola Goenji-kun- genial justo en este momento tenía que hablarme.

-Hola Fubuki, ¿Qué pasa?- intente sonar lo más calmado que podía.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- por su tono de voz podía decir que estaba muy contento.

-Bueno adelante, ¿Qué es?- dije sin muchos ánimos.

-No puedo decirte ahora, los chicos están aquí, además es algo que no te puedo decir por teléfono, tiene que ser en persona- conforme cada palabra salía de su boca, sabía que se estaba emocionando más.

-¿Entonces?- de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de esto ahora.

-¿Podríamos vernos cuando salgas de trabajar en el puente?-.

-Claro, te veré después- fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, viendo hacia donde se encontraba Suzuno.

-Tienes una semana- suspiro yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?- definitivamente no entendí eso.

-Tienes una semana para decidir, o dejas a Kazemaru o dejas a Fubuki, porque si no lo haces yo mismo le diré todo a Kazemaru- respondió al estar enfrente de la puerta.

-No se supone, ¿Qué yo le tengo que decir?- comente provocando que volteara su mirada hacia la mía.

-Si y tienes una semana, y como ya te dije si no le dices tú le diré yo, porque él es mi amigo y prefiero lastimarlo con la verdad que engañarlo para que tú te sigas divirtiendo con ese tal Fubuki, que estoy seguro tampoco sabe lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ese chico no podía ser adivino.

-Ayer que los vi, cuando dejaron de besarse y el te miro, sus ojos no tenían ni el mas mínimo brillo de arrepentimiento, por lo que puedo decir que él en verdad te ama, así que hazle un favor a ambos y decide, ya que tal vez lastimes a uno, pero le darás la oportunidad de buscar a alguien que en verdad lo pueda amar- fue lo último que dijo al salir de la habitación dejándome con una duda en mi cabeza:

¿A quién amo de verdad?

Fin Pov. Goenji

Mientras el peli-crema debatía a quien elegir, Shirou se encontraba paseando por la ciudad con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios, aunque no sabía como iría a reaccionar Goenji ante la noticia que le daría, el estaba sumamente feliz por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Siguió caminando hasta parar en una tienda de artículos para bebe que nunca había visto, y por curiosidad decidió entrar, había de todo desde ropa, hasta los juguetes más modernos que se podían encontrar, pero al pasar por esta sección, un peluche le llamo la atención, era un puercoespín de color crema con unos tiernos ojos cafés, curioso fue hasta donde se encontraba, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo otra mano se poso en el mismo peluche.

-¿uh?- ante esto el peli-plata volteo a ver a la persona que había tenido el mismo gusto que el…

Después de dos horas en esa oficina Shuuya al fin salió de su trabajo y aunque quería evadir a Fubuki se dirigió al puente, ya que tenía que pasar por ahí para llegar a su casa.

Cuando llego pudo ver al peli-plata parado allí, aunque le sorprendió el verlo con la mirada baja, ocasionando que su fleco tapara sus ojos, recordaba haberlo escuchado feliz cuando hablo con él y ahora pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Fubuki?- pregunto acercándose al mencionado hasta posar una mano en su hombro.

-Goenji-kun llegaste- fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera mover un musculo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?- pregunto con una sonrisa, que desapareció al ver como Shirou seguía igual- ¿Estas bien?- se preocupo un poco al no poder ver los ojos del peli-plata.

-Estoy muy bien- contesto volteando para quedar frente a frente con el peli-crema, pero aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Shuuya cuestiono algo temeroso, ¿En donde había quedado el entusiasmo que tenía cuando hablo con él?

-Mañana me iré a Hokkaido-.

espero que les haiga gustado^^

gracias por leer^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! xD bueno este es el ultimo capitulo :D y es demasiado largo ¬¬ y algo tonto xD la verdad no me gusto mucho u.u pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo 7!

Capitulo 7.

Al día siguiente.

Eran aproximadamente las doce del el día y Kazemaru se encontraba sumamente dormido, puesto que era sábado y ese día lo aprovechaba para descansar, cosa que no estaba en la mente de Shuuya Goenji, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama mirando fijamente una maleta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, la cual estaba llena de sus cosas, quizás no todas sus pertenencias, pero si las necesarias, aunque aun estaba indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer, ya que las palabras que le dijo el peli-plata la noche anterior no era lo que se esperaba…

Flash back.

-Entonces, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Shuuya cuestiono algo temeroso, ¿En donde había quedado el entusiasmo que tenía cuando hablo con él?

-Mañana me iré a Hokkaido- contesto con la voz carente de emociones.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo… quiero irme a Hokkaido- dijo con firmeza al levantar la mirada y en cuanto Goenji vio sus ojos se sorprendió al ver que estaba sumamente decidido.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, esto es demasiado repentino- decía Shuuya sin notar la mirada triste que Fubuki le estaba dando.

-Simplemente ya no quiero estar aquí- dijo firmemente, aunque se podía notar como había dolor en su voz.

-Entonces te irás otra vez- comento el peli-crema con los ojos y puños cerrados, para reprimir la enorme tristeza que ahora tenía.

-Sobre eso, quería saber si, ¿Querrías ir conmigo?, o acaso, ¿quieres que nos separemos nuevamente?- decía mientras agachaba nuevamente la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas?- pregunto frustrado, ¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión?, ¿Acaso no era feliz estando ahí con él?

-Porque hay algo que me impide quedarme, además sería más fácil si tu vinieras conmigo- comento- O es que, ¿No quieres estar con la persona que amas?, o acaso, ¿Hay algo aquí que es más importante para ti que yo?- dijo haciendo que los ojos de Goenji se abrieran de golpe, pero aun así no dijo una sola palabra y ante el silencio proveniente de su acompañante Fubuki continuo- Tan solo dime ¿Iras conmigo sí o no?- ese comportamiento no era de Fubuki, casi pareciera que fuera otra persona una que el peli-crema nunca había conocido.

-Yo…- no sabía qué hacer, se supone tenía una semana para decidirlo y ahora Shirou le estaba dando solo unos minutos.

-Sabes no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora- susurro provocando que el peli-crema lo viera con confusión- Lo siento fue algo grosero de mi parte el presionarte para que tomaras un decisión tan difícil en unos minutos- su voz había cambiado drásticamente de esa fría que estaba usando hace unos minutos a la voz cálida y dulce que solía tener- Pero… aun así no puedo cancelar mi viaje, así que me temo que solo tienes hasta mañana para decidir, mi vuelo sale a la una de la tarde y si quieres acompañarme te estaré esperando- fue lo último que dijo al darse la vuelta para tomar su camino a casa, dejando a Goenji en ese lugar con menos tiempo del que ya tenía para decidir con quien estaría.

Fin flash back.

-Tal vez el sea a quien…- decía levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la maleta- Yo amo- dijo tomándola algo indeciso.

-¿Goenji?- se escucho la voz somnolienta de Kazemaru al levantarse- ¿Qué haces?- bostezo tallándose un ojo ya que su visión estaba algo borrosa.

-Kazemaru…- susurro volteando a ve al peli-azul, quien ahora tenía los ojos llenos de confusión al ver a su prometido con esa maleta en mano.

-¿Goenji qué haces?- pregunto nuevamente al levantarse de la cama para ir al lado de Shuuya.

-Yo… me voy- susurro con la mirada gacha ante la confundida mirada del peli-azul.

-¿Te vas?, ¿A dónde?-.

-A Hokkaido-

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Nunca- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, provocando que Kazemaru lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto al momento que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas y al ver que Goenji no tenía la intención de responder, agacho la mirada- Acaso, ¿Hay alguien más?- esa pregunta desconcertó al peli-crema.

-¿Qué?-

-Hay alguien más cierto- dijo al momento de levantar la cabeza, dejando ver como miles de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo…-

-Entonces es verdad, tú te estabas viendo con alguien a mis espaldas- menciono mirando al peli-crema- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?-

-No quería lastimarte- fue la respuesta de Shuuya.

-¿No querías lastimarme?, y ¿Creíste que engañándome era la mejor opción?, ¿No paso un segundo por tu mente que al engañarme las cosas serian peor?- preguntaba sin obtener respuesta por parte del peli-crema- ¡Respóndeme Shuuya!- le grito intentando acallar los sollozos que querían salir.

-¿Tu crees que no quería decirte?, acaso crees que para mí las cosas han sido fáciles, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza desde que supe que estabas embarazado, ¿sabes lo que fue para mí tener que asumir esa responsabilidad?, incluso creo que él es la única razón por la que sigo aquí-.

-¿Entonces es por el bebe que sigues conmigo?- pregunto con enfado.

-No, espera yo no quise decir eso-.

-Vete-.

-Kazemaru yo…-

-¡VETE!, desde un principio te lo dije, no quiero que estés conmigo solo por este bebe, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí- finalizo al salir de la habitación, dejando a Goenji, quien salió corriendo de la casa.

En el aeropuerto.

-¿Tu crees que venga Goenji?- pregunto un peli-verde sentado en la sala de esperas.

-No lo sé, tú sabes que él puede ser impredecible- le contesto Shirou con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun no entiendo por qué quieres irte, ¿No me digas que alguien te hizo algo?- interrogo alarmado Tachimukai, provocando que todos miraran al peli-plata.

-Si es así dinos Shirou, porque te aseguro que si es así, ese alguien estará muy pronto bajo tierra- dijo Midorikawa viendo fijamente a Fubuki, quien solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ya les dije que se los diré llegando- respondió con la mirada gacha- Ya que no quiero que lo mates- susurro eso último.

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrogo el peli-verde.

-Nada- rio nervioso.

_Buenas tardes, se les avisa que el vuelo ha Hokkaido con horario de la una de la tarde, está próximo a salir, tienen que ir por la puerta número once, por su atención y preferencia aerolíneas Yonnaro les da las gracias y les desea un feliz y confortable viaje._

-Parece que ya es hora- decía Tsunami parándose al agarrar sus maletas.

-Pero aun no llega Goenji-baka- comentaba Midorikawa al ver como todos imitaban al peli-rosa.

-Aun así tenemos que ir a hacer fila, el puede llegar en cualquier momento- dijo Fubuki al dirigirse a la puerta indicada, seguido por los otros, y cuando llegaron…

-¡FUBUKI!- se escucho un grito que provoco que todos los que estaban hay voltearan para ver de quien provenía, dejando ver como un hombre de tez morena corría así ellos, pero paro un poco para recuperar aire, ante la atenta mirada del peli-plata quien se acerco un poco a Hiroto para susurrarle algo.

-Cuando veas que regrese aquí, sin importar las quejas de Midorikawa súbelo al avión- murmuro mientras el peli-rojo solo asentía hacia su indicación.

Dio un pequeño suspiro para dirigirse al peli-crema.

-Así que vendrás conmigo- comento al pararse frente a él, ganando una mirada triste por parte del peli-crema.

-Yo, solo he venido a despedirme- dijo al momento que abrazo fuertemente al peli-plata, quien solo sonrió ante la respuesta de este- Ya que como para ti hay algo que te impide quedarte, para mí hay algo que me impide irme, lo siento- susurraba en su oído, aumentando la fuerza que ejercía en su abrazo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente- le decía al momento que unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos- Tan solo podría pedirte un favor- susurro con tristeza.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras- le dijo, sintiendo como Shirou se separaba de él y tomaba sus manos.

-Cuida muy bien a Kazemaru-kun- le dijo por ultimo al irse corriendo hacia donde sus amigos estaban y al verlo venir Hiroto agarro rápidamente sus cosas y tomo la mano de Midorikawa quien solo se quedo viendo como su amigo venia sin el peli-crema-

-¿Pero qué…- no termino al ser jalado por Hiroto.

-Vámonos- dijo al momento de subir al avión junto con los demás.

Goenji solo se quedo hay con los ojos abiertos, procesando las palabras de Shirou en su cabeza hasta que reacciono y lo siguió, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, una mano bloqueo su camino.

-Su boleto por favor- le dijo una aeromoza con una sonrisa.

-Yo no lo tengo, tan solo déjeme hablar con alguien- le suplico.

-Lo lamento pero si no tiene boleto no lo puedo dejar pasar- decía, sin que el peli-crema la estuviera oyendo ya que veía como el peli-plata estaba a punto de subir, el cual volteo un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa llena de tristeza mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, antes de voltearse para al fin abordar el avión.

Al no querer retirarse la aeromoza tuvo que llamar a seguridad, así sacando a Shuuya del aeropuerto, quien se quedo allí un rato antes de que emprendiera su camino a casa.

Cuando llego, se fue directamente a su habitación, en la cual se encontraba Kazemaru quien al verlo solo se volteo para que no lo viera llorar.

-¿Sabes cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que nunca me atreví a dejarte?- pregunto sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del peli-azul, quien solo se quedo allí en silencio- Fue porque tú eres la única persona a la que amo- decía al momento de abrazarlo por la espalda- Yo pensé que seguía queriendo a una persona muy importante para mí, pero me di cuenta que solo estaba confundido o más bien asustado por el tema del bebe, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, ya que nunca deje de amarte y sé que será muy difícil que me perdones, es mas ni siquiera sé si me perdonaras, así que tan solo te pido que me des otra oportunidad- le rogaba casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tan solo júrame que esto no volverá a pasar- dijo Kazemaru ganando una mirada confundida de parte del peli-crema- Hay también soy humano y comprendo perfectamente lo que todos cometen errores, pero si me vuelves a hacer eso ni siquiera pienses que tendrás otra oportunidad- decía al voltearse para dedicarle una sonrisa a Goenji quien solo le abrazo con más fuerza.

-Gracias- dijo al momento de depositar un suave beso en los labios del peli-azul.

-Te amo- comento al enterrar la cabeza en el pecho del peli-crema.

-Yo también te amo- definitivamente no tenía una sola duda de eso ahora.

Mientras tanto en un avión que se dirigía a Hokkaido.

-Fubuki, quieres decirme que fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué no vino Goenji con nosotros?, Fubuki, ¿Fubuki?, responde- seguía hablando el peli-verde, sin obtener el mas movimiento por parte de su amigo, ya que este se encontraba pensando en lo que le había sucedido el día anterior.

Flash back.

-¿uh?- ante esto el peli-plata volteo a ver a la persona que había tenido el mismo gusto que él, encontrándose con un chico de un largo cabello azul con un fleco que le tapaba el derecho, pero dejaba ver el izquierdo el cual era de un tono rojizo.

-Lo siento, ¿Acaso lo querías tu?- pregunto apenado al apartar su mano del peluche.

-No, yo solo quería verlo- sonrió con nerviosismo, pero en ese momento noto que el vientre de chico, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa- ¿Eres un doncel?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Mira si vas a juzgarme o algo por el estilo mejor…-

-No, es solo que nunca había conocido a alguno, aparte de mi- le dijo notando como este le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto ganando un asentimiento por parte del peli-plata- Yo tampoco había conocido a otro doncel- comento con emoción.

Con esa pequeña charla, se fueron a un café mientras platicaban de varias cosas.

-¿Entonces cuantos meses tienes?- le pregunto sumamente interesado el peli-plata.

-Ocho, ya solo falta un mes para conocerlo, Shuuya y yo estamos muy emocionados- le contesto sonriendo, sin notar la mirada que el peli-plata le estaba dando.

-¿Shuuya?- pregunto con miedo, aunque no podía ser el mismo, el nunca haría algo como eso.

-Si, Shuuya Goenji, es mi prometido y el padre de mi futuro hijo- decía orgulloso.

-¿El doctor?- aun tenía una pequeña esperanza.

-Si, ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto curioso.

-Si- dijo sorprendido, pero cambio su actitud al ver la mirada de Kazemaru- E-El me atendió una vez, es un gran doctor- susurro esto último, al momento que sonaba su celular indicando que tenía un mensaje, lo saco rápidamente viendo que se trataba de Midorikawa, agradeciendo mentalmente que ya tenía una excusa para retirarse- Lo siento, pero debo irme- dijo al momento de pararse.

-Está bien, espero que nos veamos luego- le sonrió al pararse también.

-Claro- finalizo al salir corriendo hasta llegar a una esquina en la cual sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Fin flash back.

-Tan solo espero que seas muy feliz con él, Goenji-kun…-

Ya caída la noche en la casa del peli-crema, Kazemaru se encontraba dormido mientras él se encontraba observándolo.

-Muy bien, hora de cambiarse- dijo al pararse para quitarse la chaqueta que traía, pero al hacerlo un pequeño sobre cayo de ella, curioso, la levanto y la abrió empezando a leerla.

_Hola Goenji-kun, se que ahora debes estar en tu casa ya que no aceptaste venir conmigo. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor por lo que hiciste, y no te preocupes me acabo de enterar el día de ayer sobre lo de Kazemaru, el es una buena persona y no merece ser lastimado, no sé cómo decirte esto pero lo que de verdad quería decirte ayer era que ahora hay una personita viviendo dentro de mí, y creo que tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no pienses que te lo digo para que regreses conmigo, solo lo hago porque no quiero negarte el saber que tendrás un segundo hijo, ya será tu decisión si quieres saber de él o no, ya que cualquier decisión que tomes será bien aceptada ya que no te voy a obligar a quererlo, tan solo quería que lo supieras, así que… nos vemos después._

_Shirou._

Al terminar de leerla Goenji se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora que habia tamado esa dificil decision, se enteraba de esto.

Final :D

tonto lo se ¬¬ a mi no me gusto, pero tranquilas vendra un epilogo ^^ aunque aun no se si poner a Endo *3*, pero aun asi:

Gracias por leer!

matta ne~


	8. Epilogo

Hola^^ aqui como prometi les traigo el epilogo, lo hubiera subudi antes pero ayer fanfiction no me dejaba subir ningun documento ¬¬", bueno este tampoco me gusto ya que lo siento cursi xD y de pelicula xD y no me maten ya que la pareja de shirou es un OC ya que no se me ocurria con quien ponerlo ^^u

Epilogo.

-¡Oka-chan!- entraba corriendo a la cocina un niño de seis años, su cabello era de color plateado, de tez clara y ojos café oscuro y por la expresión de su cara se podía ver que estaba muy contento.

-¿Qué pasa Nowaki?- preguntaba una dulce voz al salir de la cocina, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello de igual color al del pequeño solo que sus ojos eran de un verde grisáceo, al momento de salir se agacho para recibir al niño en sus brazos.

-Otou-san ya llego- decía sonriendo al ser abrazado por su "madre"- Esta en la sala- dijo al momento de separarse del abrazo y agarrar la mano del peli-plata.

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo para después ser guiado por su hijo, hasta que llegaron a la sala en la cual se encontraron con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el cual se acerco para rodear con sus brazos la cintura del mayor.

- Hola, cariño- susurro dándole un suave beso en los labios, provocando que el otro sonriera.

-Bienvenido a casa, Makoto-kun- le respondió el saludo, hasta que se cierto niño se metió entre ambos para separarlos, provocando una pequeña risita de ambos adultos.

-Ne, Otou-san ¿Dónde está mi regalo?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos, al ser el día de su cumpleaños número seis.

-Ya te dije, que te lo daré cuando los demás lleguen- le respondió el adulto, al momento de cargarlo.

-Pero falta mucho- reprocho haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Solo faltan dos horas, así que en lo que esperas, puedes ir a limpiar tu habitación- le dijo el Shirou con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, no podemos recibir a los invitados así, además tu sabes que a Hiroki no le gusta que tu cuarto este desordenado- ante la mención de ese nombre Nowaki subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Entonces el cumpleañero ha estado imperativo- comento con una sonrisa el castaño.

-Tal y como todos los días, ese niño es un torbellino- le respondió ganando una carcajada de su acompañante.

-Supongo que escogiste el nombre adecuado- comento volviendo a abrazarlo- Y, ¿Cómo vas con la comida?- interrogo, sintiendo como el otro desasía el abrazo.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntes, necesito tu ayuda- le contesto jalándolo a la cocina ante la mirada nerviosa de este, tenía que preguntar ¿No?

Pasadas las dos horas, ya con la comida lista y la casa ordenada, se escucho el sonido del timbre.

-Yo voy- decía el pequeño peli-plata al ir a abrir la puerta rápidamente, encontrándose a un niño un poco más alto que el, tenía el cabello en puntas de un color azulado con unos penetrantes ojos cafés- ¡HIROKI!- grito emocionado saltando sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Nowaki bájate, estas pesado- le reclamaba intentando empujar al peli-plata.

-Lo siento Hiro-kun- se disculpo el más pequeño al bajarse del peli-azul y extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No te disculpes- le respondió al sacudirse la nieve de su ropa- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- contesto regalándole una sonrisa, hasta que se escucho una pequeña tos proveniente de atrás.

-¿A mi no me piensas saludar?- pregunto un hombre de cabello color crema en puntas y ojos cafés al igual que Hiroki.

-Otou-san- dijo igual de emocionado yendo a abrazar al peli-crema.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nowaki- decía el peli-crema abrazando a su hijo, ante la mirada de un peli-azul de ojos rojizos, quien se acerco para poder felicitar al pequeño.

-Muchas felicidades- dijo para recibir un abrazo por parte del cumpleañero.

-Gracias Ichirouta-san- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos, Kazemaru-kun, Goenji-kun- se escucho la voz del peli-plata que venía acompañado del castaño, quien solo se dedico a ver a Goenji con una mirada desafiante, ya que el sabia por todo lo que había pasado Fubuki, mientras que el peli-crema también le dedicaba la misma mirada desafiante, creando así un ambiente algo tenso, que fue roto por el cumpleañero.

-Ne, ¿Ya me van a dar mis regalos?- pregunto inocentemente ganando la atención de todos.

-Claro, pero primero pasen hace frio aquí afuera- respondió Fubuki con una sonrisa, a lo cual todos hicieron caso a su indicación.

Un tiempo después llegaron Tsunami, Tachimukai, Hiroto y Midorikawa quien al llegar también le dio una mirada desafiante al peli-crema, y mientras los adultos platicaban Nowaki y Hiroki se dedicaban a jugar y correr por toda la casa.

-Esos dos sí que parecen hermanos- comento Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

-No parecen, son hermanos Midorikawa- dijo Shirou.

-En eso tienes razón- decía Goenji viendo con una sonrisa a los dos pequeños.

-Y pronto tendrán otro pequeño hermanito jugando con ellos- menciono Fubuki, ante las caras sorprendidas de los presentes.

-No me digas que…-

-Así es Kazemaru-kun, estoy embarazado- decía con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades- el peli-azul lo fue a abrazar, junto con los otros, el único que se quedo hay con la boca abierta fue Goenji, ya que Makoto también estaba siendo felicitado.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?- pregunto el peli-verde entusiasmado.

-Apenas va a cumplir el mes- contesto Makoto abrazando a su esposo.

Mientras que los demás no dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre el próximo bebe, Goenji solo se quedo viendo al peli-plata con una sonrisa.

-"_Me alegra saber que, al fin puedes ser feliz con una persona que te ama"- _pensaba al momento de pararse, para ir a abrazar fuertemente al peli-plata, ante la mirada celosa del castaño- Muchas felicidades Shirou- susurro antes de separase del peli-plata, para salir de la casa, ante esto el peli-azul lo siguió ya que estaba desconcertado por esa acción del peli-crema.

-Gracias Goenji-kun- murmuro con una sonrisa, sin ser escuchado por nadie.

-Goenji, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el peli-azul, al alcanzar a Shuuya.

-Se que ya pasaron seis años, desde que el me dijo que no me guardaba ningún rencor, pero aun me cuesta creer que me haiga perdonado por lo que le hice pasar- respondió con la mirada gacha, sintiendo como una delicada mano levantaba su rostro.

-Fubuki, es una persona maravillosa, y sé muy bien que él no te guarda ningún rencor, ya que el mismo me dijo, que estaba muy agradecido contigo, porque gracias a ti, ahora está con Makoto y tiene un hermoso hijo y lo sabes- decía Kazemaru con una sonrisa- Tan solo tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo- esto último hizo sonreír al peli-crema.

-¿Sabes?, no sé que hice para merecer a una persona como tu- comento con una sonrisa al abrazar al peli-azul, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Ichirouta.

-¡Otou-san, es hora del pastel!- se escucho el grito de sus hijos, quienes venían corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ya vamos- respondió tomando la mano del peli-azul, para dirigirse nuevamente a la casa.

_Al final esa difícil decisión tomada, había sido la correcta…_

_FIN_

_una cosita el nombre de Nowaki significa Tifon, que tambien es denominado como huracan por eso el comentario de makoto^^ y debido a sus comentarios, hare un final alternativo que tenia en mente^^ muchas gracias por leer^^_

_matta ne~_

_PD: me encantaria leer esa combinacion de yugioh e inazuma eleven! sin duda seria una combinacion interesante ;) si decides hacerlo, ya tienes una lectora dispuesta a seguir tu historia! ^^_


End file.
